


You Own The Beat

by BodyElectric



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, BAMF Elena, BAMF Everybody, BAMF Katherine, Battle of the Bands, But They Haven't Sworn Them Off, Everybody Hates Damon, Everybody is an Indie Artist, F/F, F/M, M/M, The Girls Don't Need Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BodyElectric/pseuds/BodyElectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An annual Battle of the Bands competition in Los Angeles, California is the top musical face off in the world, where five bands are selected in THE battle royale to determine who will be the next breakthrough artist. White Riot, The Proposition, Now Leaving Dallas, Autumn Vixens, and Altitude are the finalists, and they find themselves getting more than they bargained for. Exposure isn't all that's come to them, so have rivalries, love and creepy record label executives. It's the contest of the century, a make or break moment that all desire to achieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The members of White Riot gather in the hotel room of bassist Stefan Salvatore, the glue that holds the quintet together. All were friends growing up, all shared a mutual love toward one another, with the exclusion of Stefan and one Elena Gilbert. They say a romance in a band will leave it in shambles, but all know that won't happen.

An exasperated huff leaves Katherine Pierce, née Gilbert, the lead vocalist with the ability to master the chords of an original song without as much as a consultation from her fellow band members and the words of a true poet when she chooses. Beneath it all, she plots to take down anyone who tries to threaten their near success. The seductress of the Gilbert twins, she knows how to destroy men and women alike without so much as an ounce of remorse. She side glances her twin, the drummer, to encourage her to start an infamous introductory pep talk that usually ends in Stefan truly motivating the four girls.

Caroline Forbes keeps silent, still fuming over Tyler Lockwood's cocky nature and pathetic attempts to sweep her off of her feet. She's known him since preschool, they all have, him being a player ever since he went from pushing Jenna Simmons on the swing set to sharing the teeter totter with Gretchen Watkins. She doesn't understand how he doesn't accept her disinterest and move on to another conquest. The synth master, leave it to Stefan to give her some nerdy title, simply curses her opponent's existence mentally and pays attention.

Bonnie Bennett is more or less tempted to practice. She's motivated to win this, as much as the others, but she doesn't want to sit around and discuss it. She wants to get to work and _practice_. Being the second guitarist, she's a little more perceptive than the others. She doesn't know how they connect, but they do to her, somehow. She knows what it'll take for them to win, she knows who their strongest competition is and she sure as hell isn't ready to lose to a  _pop punk_  band. Not a chance.

Elena wants to win, she really does, but what about her brother? She, unlike Katherine, wants Jeremy to stand a chance and maybe win, but she doesn't want to throw away everything she's worked for. The inner turmoil of red versus green, blood versus money, family versus success, she fears, might tear said family apart. With their parents having passed away when they were only teenagers, they're all that they had left. Is she willing to risk it? She doesn't know, but Elena is known for doing the right thing and there isn't really a right or wrong if they want to keep it fair.

Stefan simply wants to ignore Damon. They've been estranged since his older brother's falling out with Katherine. His main priority was to keep the two apart, knowing both are very much confrontational individuals who wouldn't hesitate to attack one another. Stefan knew for certain, upon hearing the news of his brother's involvement in the competition, that there would be a run in and it's only a matter of time before it will happen.

They sent their demo to the organizers upon hearing of the opportunity to become international icons. On this demo was a variety of covers and original songs that they had fought tooth and nail over because they were indecisive when it came to what would be deemed perfection. That resulted in their versions of Arctic Monkeys, Black Kids, The National, and The Weeknd's songs being acceptable.

White Riot was going to showcase the fuck out of their indie rock/indietronica style.

*****

At the same time, Autumn Vixens were seeing Los Angeles the way it was intended to be seen. Shopping, eating and walking around the city isn't exactly boring for them, with Lydia Martin humming a Carly Simon song being played in a car that had passed them by moments ago, Allison Argent smiling as she held her hand and Kira Yukimura stating that it was a throwback. 

Lydia is excited, to say the least. She and Allison had started the two woman group upon realizing that most spectacular long term romances become even stronger when music is a career option. The girls had been together since junior year of high school and have stayed together for over six years, making her a very happy woman. After finishing college just months ago, she decided that they should become serious musicians, which Allison had been pushing for since their cover of Ben Howard's "Only Love" reached 500, 000 views on YouTube in a month and three days. Yes, she had to be that specific. Lydia's basking in the glow of doing something amazing with her girlfriend, something that has her dedicated to accomplishing. 

Allison's feelings are mutual. The notoriety they are gaining for their folk style is shocking, but invigorating. To be able to share that with her long time friend and lover is extraordinary. She was reluctant at first, wanting Lydia to not feel forced into it and to pursue a career she'd be comfortable with. Allison didn't expect her to be so quick to decide to go for it, nonetheless she was overjoyed. In addition to that, she is ecstatic to have their friend, or "the third wheel" as she likes to call herself, Kira to be their support system.

Her as their manager is one of the greatest perks of their new found dream, especially since Kira is just as talented as them. Though she's insecure and shy when it comes to singing, Kira is always willing to be their backup vocalist when recording. She had found out about the contest through an advertisement online for auditions and immediately sent the organizers a link to their YouTube channel. The positive response has landed them in an expensive hotel to fight for a coveted music career.

Bringing folk music back, but with a modern blend, is their ambition and they'll be damned if they fail.

*****

Derek Hale is perpetually bitter, he knows that Altitude has tough competition and he knows that his band is better than the others, but he's  _perpetually bitter_. The fact that he has to deal with two of his band mates dating and being incredibly handsy, and another who'll critique anyone and anything that they see fit is excruciating. Add his older sister managing them and he calls it a disaster. He's overreacting, he knows, but  _what the actual fuck is this?_

Isaac Lahey smirks at the sight of the bassist grumbling about their chances with them acting the way they are. He isn't worried, he knows that they're capable of winning. He doesn't flatter himself often, but he knows he's a good lead guitarist and an equally talented singer, when it isn't Erica Reyes singing lead in a song. Taking turns bothers him on occasional, but Erica is like a sister to him and he'll admit, she's incredible. However, he doesn't care as of now, he came to win.

Erica is trying on outfits, choosing the perfect performance apparel. She's confident by nature, bears an uncanny resemblance in that way to another competitor. Katherine... something. She doesn't care anyway, anyone else is beneath her. It's not that she thinks she's better than everyone else... Just anyone outside of Altitude. She's aware that she has a bad habit, Boyd has been convincing her to improve her opinions of others and not to compare, but, like with that Katherine girl, she doesn't care. Her mind is elsewhere.

Vernon Boyd prefers not to think about it, watching television and not thinking at all. He's going to remain humble, just because his friends are a little bit more judgmental of others doesn't mean the drummer for the band is or that he has to be. He'll be supportive, but he'll want his band to win like everyone else. 

They were accepted like White Riot, a demo of covers and original songs. Their covers consisted of Nine Inch Nails, Nirvana and Smashing Pumpkins, all of which were favourite bands of the members. They didn't take time to review all of their options, they simply chose what they liked and sent it off.

Altitude wants to make post-grunge popular again, Justin Bieber was the last straw.

*****

Unlike the others, The Proposition is sleeping. It turns out that the three boys are the victims of a combination of jet lag and having only slept three hours the previous night. Jeremy Gilbert doesn't know what to think, he's shocked that they've gotten this far. The guitarist is more or less reeling in his semiconscious state, especially with the knowledge of his sisters and friends being his competition. He can't help but feel like this was poor timing, like he, Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan should have waited until next year. He doesn't want to take this away from his sisters, no matter how annoying and menacing they tend to be.

Tyler doesn't care, he really doesn't. If this brings him more fortune with fame on the side, then he isn't complaining. Being the drummer for the band wasn't his initial plan, but most people get into the music industry for the wrong reasons to begin with, don't they? He's betting on yes. Besides, he's gotten plenty out of it already, what with the free everything they were provided thanks to the organizers. Now, if only Caroline came as simple as everything else...

Matt agrees with Jeremy, although neither have spoken of their opinions aloud. Matt simply figures that is how he feels, how can he not feel that way? He didn't envision himself being a singer and a bass player in a band, but here he is. He's happy though, and that's what's important. He is happy to explore, to delve deeper into things outside of his comfort zone and to do this with his friends. This is the life for Matt Donovan, this is enough.

It seems that there's a pattern with demos as an application. Unlike their peers, The Proposition opted for Imagine Dragons and Sam Roberts Band as their choice covers. It takes time and precision to create a masterpiece, that was what they lived by in that process.

The Proposition wants nothing more than to give alternative rock a better name and not be labelled "pop" in doing so.

*****

Now Leaving Dallas has only arrived in L. A. now, thanks to Stiles Stilinski's food lust at an Arby's an hour back. Stiles is a ball of energy whenever the contest is mentioned, the others are thankful that he plays the drums because he'd most likely cause ten thousand dollars in damages if he handled a guitar. He couldn't take full responsibility of coming across the advertisement, but it was on  _his_ phone, on  _his_ Twitter account. Either way, he's excited, although being crushed by the body of Scott McCall is preventing him from being much more expressive.

Scott decides his friend's had enough. Besides, they're at their hotel, he needs to sleep on something that provides the proper lumbar support and he can't take any more whining from Jackson Whittemore. Why was he even in the band again? Right, expenses... The singer and lead guitarist is almost as excited as Stiles, except he's a little more calm about it and is sure to express it mentally.

He simply can't believe that they could gain exposure, that they could be ranked among their idols, who happen to be Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco and Blink-182. They even made their demo with their music. Scott simply continues to daydream of meeting Mark Hoppus.

Danny Māhealani is already out of the car, taking his bags out of the trunk of the Escalade Jackson's father let them borrow. He doesn't understand how they got here, personally. It's not that he thinks they suck, it's that he thinks they aren't as good as other bands in terms of dynamics. Jackson is always complaining about something, Stiles gets carried away with his drumming and Scott messes up intentionally to make them laugh. Then, if you count Scott and Stiles' little friends with benefits thing they have going because it's apparently a more effective way to get laid, and he sees it as a mess. Maybe if they realize how this could end in their favour, they'll be more focused... Danny has a hard time believing that'll ever happen.

Jackson fixes his hair in the mirror while summoning a valet. In all honesty, he doesn't want to be here with McCall and Stilinski. Danny, yes, because they're actually  _friends,_ but now McCall and Stilinski. There are many perks to being in a band, and he only pays attention to the girls, fame and fortune aspect of it. That, and he can't say no when there's something that Danny pushes him into. It isn't his fault he's compulsive and greedy... Okay, maybe it is, but he doesn't care about anyone who judges him for it. 

Now Leaving Dallas only wants to be as good as the bands that are on the Top Forty, the ones that actually  _play_ instruments.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine decides to check out the competition. Drama and the slight, not that obvious denial of lust ensue. Elsewhere, Derek is 1001% done with his uncle's invasive nature and his equally untrustworthy ally.

Katherine smooths out her form fitting navy tank top before she slips her arms through one of her many leather jackets. With a quick, gentle tousle of the hair, she's vacating her room and entering the elevator. She thought she was obligated to inform the other bands that their chances were slim when she was in the shower earlier in the morning, which gave her the idea of intimidating her opponents by confronting them in the lobby. She loves to shame and embarrass others in public.

She smirks as she presses the button for the main floor and the doors close. The lobby is a long way from the penthouse level the bands and various rich businessmen were residing in, but Katherine figures it'll be simple to avoid interference considering just how expensive the hotel is and how everyone seems to care about overspending these days. She happens to be correct as she finds herself walking into the busy lobby and sitting in a leather armchair.

She scopes out anyone wearing clothing that is normally never worn in a hotel such as this, she knows from experience that you have to dress the part to gain respect. It's not that she thinks everyone else contending is inferior, it's that they don't know what they're doing or why they should step the fuck down. Katherine finds a suitable target, make that two, when a blonde who she believes is a more sexually desperate reincarnation of herself and a brunet with curly hair make their way through the sea of prosperity. They're dressed in dark colours like herself, laughing at something that she supposes is the result of a statement that exemplifies their oversized, yet soon to be shattered egos. As they're about to pass by, she grabs the boy by the wrist and tugs him back.

"Well, it's nice to see what I'm up against," Katherine drawls, smirking up at the boy, "And by the looks of it, it's not much."

He's taken aback at first, obviously, she's a stranger to the two and she pulled him to her with an almost violent yank of her arm. But he soon recovers and breaks free of her grip, crossing his arms with a scowl. "And you are?"

"Katherine Pierce, power vocalist, skilled guitarist and a force to be reckoned with. Seeing as we're introducing ourselves, I suggest you leave out the misdeeds of your past that reflect on your fashion statements. I'm talking to you, Blondie."

The girl, who Katherine has dubbed "Try-Hard," sneers as she replies, "Erica Reyes, and you need a reality check, bitch." Katherine laughs and surrenders mockingly. "Such a hard ass, aren't you darling? Let me guess, you're a pop punk princess with anger issues and many regrets that coincide with cheap vodka and two dollar packs of cigarettes." She turns to the boy. "And you're the troubled guitarist who puts up with her diva antics and finds a release in one night stands that aren't always safe. Honey, you can do much better than that, and your little friend can too by reducing the padding in her bra. Push ups are going out of style I'm afraid, so change it up, sweetheart."

"You're one to talk," the boy retaliates, defending Try-Hard with poor timing. Katherine pouts and leans over the arm of the chair. "Too bad I don't care about your opinion, I've had enough compliments to cancel out the insults to last me years. And who might you be, handsome?" She takes pleasure in Erica's scoff, cocking her head to the side as she waits. "Isaac Lahey," he mutters. "Huh, of all the names that I was guessing, that wasn't one of them. I'm not very religious, unfortunately... Now that I can call you by name as I destroy your hideous egos, how about we have a little chat?"

Erica's narrowed eyes speak volumes, but Katherine isn't known for letting things go. Just ask Damon Salvatore. "Take a seat, it's impolite to keep a lady waiting."

"That doesn't apply to us,  _Katherine_ , seeing as you're the furthest thing from a lady." The brunette laughs yet again, flicking her curls behind her shoulder with a slight turn of the head. "Like you're any better,  _Erica_ , now sit." The venom in her voice proves just how infuriated she's becoming, it's a good thing Stefan convinced her that her words were enough of a weapon years ago.  _  
_

Her enemies sit reluctantly, obviously becoming angry due to their simple obedience. "Very good, you know basic commands. Which band are you in and how can you possibly believe you stand a chance?" Isaac rolls his eyes and answers, "Altitude, and you're asking the wrong question, sweetheart." Katherine cocks an eyebrow, both of which happen to be on point thank you very much, and crosses her arms. "Oh? Then on a scale of one to ten, how naive are you? Maybe the better question is, why are you challenging me, handsome?"

"Because you seem to be the one with the hideous ego, and I'm a one."

"Really? Because you seem to be a ten, in more ways than one," the elder Gilbert twin smirks, "Don't be so cruel, honey, it makes you appear insufferable."

"If you don't mind me putting an end to the disgusting scene unfolding," Erica interjected, "Didn't you leave the hotel ten minutes ago with some hot guy?" Katherine rolled her eyes and picked up a new issue of Vogue Magazine. "That's my twin sister, you dunce. Are you that stupid, or do those roots create an illusion?"

"How am I supposed to know that? We just met." Katherine concludes that she was dropped on her head as a baby and that caused her lack of intelligence.

"Are you fucking _kidding me,_  Blondie? Maybe because if it _were_ me, I wouldn't have the time to curl my hair, change my frumpy clothes into something a little more sensible and get rid of Stefan. Aren't you a woman? You know how these things work." Erica sighs bitterly and Katherine flips through the magazine. "Huh, apparently orange  _isn't_ the new black. Thank god, I don't have to dress like a child or a pumpkin after all."

"Which band are you in?" Isaac asks, probably because all men detest conversations about or including fashion. "White Riot, of course. Do I look like I'm part of a female Mumford and Sons or a Fall Out Boy reincarnate? I expected much better of you, honey, I'm very disappointed."

"So you're the vain and bitchy lead singer everyone's been fearing. I don't see it." The blonde really needs a muzzle, her weak intellect is really starting to bother Katherine on a different level. A, "Please shut the fuck up before I make you," level. "Well, that confirms my suspicions, only the blind would match that shade of red with a black leather jacket. A black leather jacket that has a gold zipper." She pauses for dramatic effect before continuing. "And they should be scared, I'm of regal descent."

"Aren't we all?"

"Here's the thing, Isaac, some of us are simply born to be superior, and I happen to be among that demographic." Taking off her jacket, she maintains eye contact. "Believe it or not, life is a game. Everything we do is a game, obviously including this little contest. And with games, I always win. I don't like to lose, kids, and I most certainly do not like when the lesser who competes in my game somehow pulls it off. So here's a little advice from an expert to two amateurs: Quit while you're ahead."

"That isn't going to happen, Katherine, we aren't amateurs-"

"You are compared to me, sweetie." The brunette stands up, fixing her shirt and glances at Isaac. "However, if you'd like to prove me wrong, the most effective methods are favours that can satisfy two people at once. And I only say two because I don't swing Erica's way. Testy, rude, ignorant... Not my thing. It was a pleasure meeting you both. Handsome." She returns her gaze to Erica. "Try-Hard. Until next time." She tosses the magazine on the chair she once occupied and struts out of the hotel. If she heard correctly, Stefan is meeting up with the sellouts known as Now Leaving Dallas. Pop punk is a waste, she thinks, and the most unflattering form of rock.

*****

Derek finally has some time alone, what with Boyd kissing up to Laura by taking her to dinner and Erica and Isaac doing  _something_. He can't choose between reading and watching television, though all that's ever on at this time is Keeping Up with the Kardashians and that simply wouldn't do. He settles on reading, but doesn't get too far before there's a knock on the door. With a sigh of aggravation, he sets the worn novel down and approaches the door, looking through the peephole.

His uncle. Great.

He and Peter haven't been on good terms over the years. Derek always finds himself being offered a contract with the record label his uncle works for and no matter how many times he refuses, the man  _doesn't stop._

So he acts as though he isn't there, that the room is empty and he's doing something better with his time. However, his uncle knows better.

"How stupid do you think I am, Derek? Do you think this is the first time someone has done this? And next time, I recommend you tip toe." 

'Of course it isn't the first time,' Derek thinks to himself. Peter is a creep, one that persists until he gets what he wants. That's why Derek has to let the poor bastard in. The smile he receives in return is what makes him walk away from the door.

"How are you, Derek?" 

"What do you want?"

Peter smirks. "Why so upset? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"No," Derek replies, only then noticing the second man, "Who are you?"

"Damon Salvatore." Derek thinks that with mischievous looks like theirs, they're perfect for each other. But he knows who this Damon guy is, he's his uncle's extra ammunition. The two convince people in the utmost terrifying way to join their label, but push potential clients away more often than not. 

"We just came by to offer you our congratulations," Peter said, "It truly shocks me that you've gotten this far without me."

"Believe it or not, we'll always be better off without you." He knows how the use of "we" will come across, as though the band and Laura all believe it. If Cora wasn't studying at NYU, it would be unanimous. It already was, but Peter doesn't know that.

The man in question glares at his nephew before shrugging with a small smirk. The amount of times the word "smirk" has described the corners of Peter Hale's lips quirking upward has been one too many. "You know it's true, Derek, you could've had it all much sooner."

"Maybe I don't want your charity. Besides, you only want me, right? You want me to be your puppet and to make you look good, neither of which I'm interested it. So, for one last time, we want nothing to do with you." Looking at Derek skeptically, Peter moves back. "Very well, but I'm afraid it won't be all that simple to deny me once I calculate your income with us. Damon here is quite the mathematician, he could give you an estimate right now."

"I said we're not interested," the younger Hale answers, firm and final.

Peter smiles and turns to Damon, then faces his nephew once again. "We'll be back, nephew, you'll cave eventually. They always do." As the two men walk out of his room, Derek overhears Damon indulging Peter with his plan to confront White Riot. Specifically one Katherine Pierce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of rushed (no one to blame but myself for trying to manage my time better), so I didn't get to properly analyze it, but I'll fix any mistakes I might have made if I come across them.

**Author's Note:**

> For the singers, here's how I envision their voices:
> 
> Katherine-BANKS (listen to "Brain," "This is What it Feels Like," and her cover of The Weeknd's "What You Need")
> 
> Lydia-Milo Greene (focus more on the female vocalist, listen to "1957," "Autumn Tree," and "What's the Matter?")
> 
> Allison-Of Monsters and Men (female vocalist again, see "Love Love Love," "King and Lionheart," and "Mountain Sound.")
> 
> Erica-Kimbra kinda? ("Warrior," "Somebody I Used to Know," and "Two Way Street" for reference) With some Eliza Doolittle in there too ("You and Me" for reference because I love that fucking song), as well as Sky Ferreira ("Everything is Embarrassing," "You're Not the One.")
> 
> Isaac-Disclosure ("F For You") with some A Silent Film ("Danny, Dakota and the Wishing Well," "Queen of a Sad Land"), and We Are Scientists ("What's The Word?" and "The Great Escape").. He was more difficult to think of.
> 
> Matt-Tokyo Police Club ("Wait Up [Boots of Danger]," "Hot Tonight")
> 
> Scott-Lost in Kostko (It's Tyler Posey's actual band, so obviously)
> 
> The bands resemble the bands that they used for their demos, but an extra few would be:
> 
> White Riot-Two Door Cinema Club, Arcade Fire, SWIM DEEP, many others (honest to god)
> 
> Autumn Vixens-The Paper Kites, City and Colour, Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Altitude-Foo Fighters, Pearl Jam, The Pretty Reckless.
> 
> The Proposition-Little Comets, The Wombats, Radiohead.
> 
> Now Leaving Dallas-All Time Low, The All-American Rejects, Jimmy Eat World.
> 
> Condensed it down as best as I could.


End file.
